villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Joker Vs. Pennywise (VideoGameRapBattles)
"The Joker Vs. Pennywise" is a rap battle by Cameron "VideoGameRapBattles" Greely featuring the Joker from DC Comics and Pennywise the Dancing Clown/IT from Stephen King's novel IT and its adaptations. They were both voiced/performed by VideoGameRapBattles himself. Lyrics Game Rap Battles! Player one: Pennywise! Player two: Joker! Fight! Pennywise the dancing clown Become your greatest horror when I'm on a track All I need to do for you is wear a bat face mask Thought you'd be a better rapper since you had face tats Glad they remade that. Look at those reboots and off-shoots This clown shapeshifts more than I do Killed it as Ledger but anything newer Proves Joker's the only clown down in the sewer That's boring, you bore me So take a few steps right towards me Your guns are not stopping this cosmic anomaly When you're disarmed just like Georgie You're laughing but you can't ignore me Like your life this whole battle's a joke (Whoa) These raps leave you gassed and dropped in Vats of acid come on Mr. J Time to float So this is the clown that they said's so hot Talk about bad jokes that's the best you've go Heard you like carnivals, check my spot But that won't be corn when you hear that pop Critics will rant and rave now that Joker's back again Insane, you'd get clowned hard if they all heard you Cause you dragged on even longer than your Chapter 2 (Hoo hoo hoo!) Tell me what makes you so special the dreadful result Of King using my stencil to meddle with Joker in rapping Is mental cause I'm making magic tricks using the pencil Time for some spider squishin' How you gonna battle me? While you hide from children I be bustin' out of prisons when I drop these bars You'll be tellin' everybody how you got these scars It's been a long time since I've cracked like that Did you rap or just spray me with your laughing gas? The power of ancient chaos lives inside of me You broke down cause we live in a society Look at you go, can't lie, that hurt It take 27 years for you to write that verse? I'm sharp as my knife but today I'll be blunt Cause you're only IT when a "sh" is in front Can't touch me when you spend half your life in cells Your friends are insane and your fans are incells So serious Penny take yourself more lightly Now I'm not a kid but this pedo can bite me I'm your worst dream I'm the crown prince of crime Well I come from the King Not when it comes to rhymes Your punchlines are jokes so when I'm on the track I am the clown that will have the last laugh over! Choose your character! Video Game Rap Battles! Halloween special! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 2.38.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 2.38.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 2.40.45 PM.png Videos The Joker vs. Pennywise - Rap Battle Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:Rap Battles Category:Duets Category:Live Action Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs